


Don't Panic, I've Got This.

by madiv951



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monster of the Week, Porn with Feelings, Scott is a Good Alpha, Stiles is stupid, and tries to get Derek to pull his head out of his ass, derek is gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madiv951/pseuds/madiv951
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Alright, what’s the big bad this week?” Malia seems annoyed that she even has to worry about something threatening the peace when she has school assignments she needs to finish.<br/>“We think it’s called an Encantado. Goes after ‘party-goers’. It’s a water-dwelling shapeshifter. Something has been kidnapping teenagers going to parties and they have been turning up drowned in the lake in the preserve.” Stiles is typing away on a laptop with Lydia looking over his shoulder.<br/>“It’s a Brazilian legend about shape-shifting snakes that are very musically gifted and have a love of sex and partying. They can enchant humans and make them go insane, get sick, and die. They make humans fall in love with them and kidnap them,” Lydia states.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Panic, I've Got This.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys. So this was inspired by a gif-set of Tyler Hoechlin in some movie he was in awhile back (not sure which one) and he is kind of crying and looks like he is about to have a panic attack. When I saw it, all I could think about what there being some big bad, as usual, and some type of miscommunication happening. Long story short, Derek thinks Stiles is dead and has a panic attack. Then Stiles shows up at the loft and is like "woah, werewolves can have panic attacks?"
> 
> I also have this thing in my head that Derek is extremely gentle and careful with Stiles the first time. He wants to make sure that his first is great because his first time was with Kate. She used him for her own pleasure and didn't care that he wasn't ready or that something didn't feel good for him. So he is super careful and keeps asking if Stiles is okay.
> 
> I have a lot of feelings about these two...

                A very loud groan echoes through the loft and it almost makes Derek look up from his book. Almost. The scuffle of feet and dropping of back packs on the various flat surfaces does direct his attention to his pack filling the room. Derek simply huffs and sets his book down, moving to join his group of teenagers.

            “Alright, what’s the big bad this week?” Malia seems annoyed that she even has to worry about something threatening the peace when she has school assignments she needs to finish.

            “We think it’s called an Encantado. Goes after ‘party-goers’. It’s a water-dwelling shapeshifter. Something has been kidnapping teenagers going to parties and they have been turning up drowned in the lake in the preserve.” Stiles is typing away on a laptop with Lydia looking over his shoulder.

            “It’s a Brazilian legend about shape-shifting snakes that are very musically gifted and have a love of sex and partying. They can enchant humans and make them go insane, get sick, and die. They make humans fall in love with them and kidnap them,” Lydia states like its knowledge she has known for months. Derek sighs and makes Kira scoot over so he can squeeze in between her and Stiles on the couch. He tells himself its so that he can read whatever research Stiles is looking over. It doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that his wolf feels so much more in control when Stiles is a warm presence at his side. It doesn’t. Really.

            “Seriously? There’s a snake seducing people? How are other people not noticing?” Scott seems utterly confused, but clearly desperately wants to be a good alpha and take care of the problem.

            “It is technically a snake, but they can shift into the form of a man at night and that’s how they get people to let them in,” Lydia explains. Scott nods and gets the ‘I’m thinking really hard’ look on his face.

“Well, it seems almost too easy, doesn’t it? Just go to parties and look for someone we don’t recognize and who doesn’t smell human.”

            “I feel like it’s never easy with you guys…” Liam pipes up from where he is sitting on the floor, leaning against Scott’s leg.

            “Nothing ever is…” Derek knows that something is bound to go tragically wrong. Knows that the situation will complicate itself. Knows that with this group, things never follow the plan. “But, I think Scott is right. That is a good place to start. Find some parties and look for unfamiliar faces. Ask around.” Derek doesn’t miss the way Scott beams at him when he realizes Derek approves of his plan. Scott may be the alpha, but Derek feels a strong sense of pride whenever Scott does something especially well as an alpha.

            “You gonna come with us, big guy?” Stiles elbows him in the ribs and Derek growls low in his chest. Growling used to be something that made Stiles take a step back and think more carefully, now it just makes him laugh and ruffle Derek’s hair. Derek snaps his jaws at Stiles’ wrist, causing him to laugh harder. Is it his imagination that when Stiles settles back down, he is leaning more into Derek’s shoulder? Yeah, it has to be. Scott gives him a weird look, nostrils flaring. Liam just looks confused. Malia looks at Derek like she knows exactly what is going on. He doesn’t blush. He doesn’t. Seriously.

 

            The pack has filtered out, but Scott lingers, telling everyone he has questions for Derek about ‘alpha stuff’. Somehow Derek knows that’s not what this conversation will be about.

            “So… You gonna tell me what that was back there?” Derek desperately wants to play stupid and make Scott go away, but he just clamps his jaw shut. “Dude, are you going to make me alpha it out of you?” _Don’t give in. You don’t need to talk about this. It doesn’t matter._ “Alright… You know what? You’re going to tell me.” Scott flashes his eyes and Derek instinctually drops his gaze, tilting his head just slightly. “I really hate doing that to you guys. Will you just talk to me? Please?”

            “Look, Scott. I’m keeping my feelings to myself  because that is what I have always done. I don’t need to bother you with whatever is going on in my head.” Scott gives him a sad look like he has figured out exactly what’s going on. Derek doesn’t like the way that look makes him feel, the hairs on his neck prickling.

            “You don’t think you deserve him, do you?” Derek’s heart kicks up and he knows Scott can hear it. “Dude, you couldn’t deserve more. When I first met you, I thought you were a total hard ass,” _And a murderer_ Derek’s brain helpfully supplies. “But you are a completely different person now. You are compassionate and would do anything for any one of the people that were just sitting in this room. You have been through hell and back, no joke, but you need to understand that Stiles sees stars when you do things to make him happy. I won’t tell him, it’s not my place. But dude, you gotta talk to him.”

            “Stop calling me dude…” Scott snorts and claps him on the shoulder. “And I’ll think about it…” _Then mope about how it will never happen and jerk off in the shower thinking about if it did._

 

            How did he end up surrounded by drunken high schoolers that smell so strongly of sex and hormones that he can barely breathe? How did this become Derek’s life? Despite the stink hanging in the air, he is keeping his senses sharp for any smell that is out of the ordinary. The music is so loud Derek thinks his ribs might rattle out of his chest. He catches himself before he starts thinking about how it’s probably keeping the neighbors awake because he knows if Stiles ever figured out he was concerned about the noise level, he would get called an old man until he really was one.

            Derek ignores the occasionally weird look he gets when someone realizes how old he is and wonders why he is hanging out with a bunch of high school students. He grabs a beer, just to have something to do with his hands other than shove them in his pockets. Standing near a corner, he finds Scott completely wrapped around Kira, both of them grinding to the beat. Something flutters around in Derek’s chest until he recognizes that he is glad Scott found someone after he lost Allison. His eyes fall on Malia next. She has somehow gotten Liam to dance with her. His hands are awkwardly placed on her hips and his cheeks and neck are bright red. Malia seems to be happy with the distance between them. Then she flips around and pushes her back into his chest, pulling his arms tighter around her hips. Liam looks around with a frightened look on his face and finds Derek. His face screams ‘help me’ and it’s all Derek can do to take pity on him.

            Fighting through the crowd, he tells Malia that he is going to borrow Liam to teach him stuff about identifying scents. She just nods, not phased whatsoever, and goes back to swinging her hips to the beat.

            “Uh, thanks…” Liam scratches at the back of his neck once Derek hauls him out the back door. Derek just shrugs, remembers being an awkward teenager who wasn’t really aware of their body yet. “So, are you actually gonna teach me that stuff?”

            “Yeah, I can, if you want. Or you can have Scott teach you.” Derek feels strange taking teaching something so fundamental away from Scott. As he is about to reply, said alpha comes flying outside, eyes bugging wide. Derek can smell the panic on him. Liam’s eyes flash and Scott lays a hand on his arm, letting him know it’s okay. “What happened?” It’s more a growl than words, but Derek gets his point across.

            “The thing… It has Stiles… He had like two beers and then this guy asked him to dance. If I would have seen it, I would have stopped him, but I got distracted with Kira…” Scott gets the ‘it’s all my fault’ look and Derek places a hand on his shoulder. “Stiles got this weird look on his face and then just left with the guy…” Derek’s chest tightens painfully.

            “What do we need to stop it?”

            “A mixture of dried chilies and manioc flour sprinkled around where the creature dwells is supposed to break the enchantment. But we have to hurry or else the enchantment can’t be reversed.” Lydia comes out of nowhere but at least she knows what to do to get Stiles back. The panic rising in Derek’s chest eases, but only slightly. “I can get it together, you guys need to get to the lake and try to stall as much as you can. Whatever you do, don’t let it get Stiles into the water.”

 

            Derek is only slightly ashamed of the fact that the second Lydia finished giving instructions, he leapt over the fence and shifted mid-jump, taking off toward the preserve. Everyone follows in suit, knowing he and Malia know exactly where they are going.

            Derek reaches the lake first, skidding to a halt and sniffing for any scent that will lead him to Stiles. _Please, don’t be dead._ A sharp reptilian smell hits him like a brick, briefly throwing him back to the kanima disaster with Jackson. Then he hears Stiles’ laugh ring through the trees as twigs snap and crunch. Derek, in any other situation, would laugh at Stiles’ clumsiness, but is almost rooted to the spot in terror that this _thing_ will take Stiles from him before he is even able to call him _his_.

            “You know, it’s warm tonight and the moon is bright. Perfect time to go for a swim, don’t you think?” The thing saunters toward Stiles, who is leaning stunned against a tree. The creature slides its fingers up the length of Stiles’ arm and Derek has to choke back the possessive growl that threatens to rip out of his throat. Its fingers tap Stiles’ chin, forcing him to look up and reveal his long expanse of throat. It brings its lips to the skin there and something in Derek snaps. He snarls and launches himself toward the thing, but in his rage, he is slow. The Encantado simply slips an arm around Stiles’ torso and flits out of the way, bringing them that much closer to the water’s edge. “Oooooh, what do we have here? Someone has a werewolf looking out for them. How interesting. This little town really is a supernatural storm.” Derek would be lying if he said that the creature wasn’t attractive. All sharp features and million-watt smile. Smooth skin and velvet voice. It would be easy for anyone to be drawn in by the charm, but the fury that someone is touching what’s his is building so quickly in his gut that it is making him kind of dizzy. “Bring it, dog.” Derek launches himself at the thing again, only to have Scott intercept him, red eyes flashing.

            “Get a hold of yourself. It’s playing you. You know that. Lydia told us to stall and you are only making things happen quicker. So take a breath.” Derek shifts back to beta form and takes a few steps back. “You. What do you want with Stiles?” The thing curls its lips back in a sickening smile.

            “Why, just a little fun. That’s what everyone wants, isn’t it? That’s why you measly human creatures go to parties and drink alcohol and do drugs and have sex. To have fun. Let me tell you, all of those things? So much more fun when you have someone to share them with,” the Encantado whispers into Stiles’ ear, making him shiver. Derek prays it’s not the good kind. “And what do you think of this one, wolf?” the thing asks, attention once more directed at Derek. “You are awfully possessive of the human. You don’t like that I’m touching him. Tell me, have you claimed him yet?” Derek feels his eyes flash and the creature just tuts. “Oh, you poor thing, this little one doesn’t even know what he means to you. What a shame he won’t ever know. After I’ve had my fun, there won’t be anything left of what he is now.” The smell of Lydia washes over Derek along with a wave of relief.

            “What makes you think we are just going to let that happen?” Kira chirps, drawing her sword. It rolls its eyes, clearly not threatened by the weapon.

            “You don’t scare me, fox.”

            “This might.” Lydia holds up a purple cloth bag in the palm of her hand. Its eyes go wide as its arms cling even tighter to Stiles, who is still obviously out of it. “Let him go and all we will do is break the enchantment. Make a single wrong move and I pour this bag down your throat.” Derek appreciates the ferocity in Lydia’s voice, knowing she will do whatever it takes to get Stiles back. The creature inches toward the water and Derek knows what is going to happen a second before it happens. Lydia throws the bag directly into the face of the Encantado, causing it to scream and gasp and claw at its face. In the process, Stiles is thrown off balance and flung into the muddy water of the lake. The rest of the pack is concerned with ripping the thing apart, but Derek just stares at how motionless Stiles is.

            Derek shifts; landing on four paws, howls painfully and runs. He runs and runs and runs. He lets his wolf take over and forgets any human feeling threatening to rip through his chest. Derek’s not sure how long he runs, but by the time he makes it back to the loft, he is dragging his paws and doesn’t want to do anything but sleep for the next week.

            He showers and slips into sweats. When he pulls out his favorite sweater, the maroon one with the thumb holes, a wave of Stiles’ scent washes over him. Derek remembers when Stiles got covered in mud chasing a ghoul down and rifled through Derek’s clothes until he found something he deemed worthy. The reality of what happened tonight smacks into Derek so hard that he staggers backward and falls to the floor, leaning against the foot of his bed. _Stiles is gone._ Something pulls his chest so tight that he thinks it is going to rip in two. His lungs contract of their own accord and suddenly he feels like he is breathing too slow, but too fast at the same time. His vision is getting spotty and a single thought crosses Derek’s mind. _Oh god, I’m dying. This is what happens when you lose your mate. I’m dying. Oh fuck…_

            As Derek shifts to try and get control over his lungs, the door to his loft slides open. He can’t give it an ounce of attention, all of his focus on getting enough oxygen to his brain to keep him alive. A muffled voice sounds out, but it barely even registers. Someone is crouching in front of him, grabbing his face between their hands and forcing him to look at them. _Stiles…_ That pale skin and moles and honey brown eyes swim in front of Derek’s vision. _I’m hallucinating… You’re dead… My brain isn’t getting enough oxygen and I am imagining things…_

            “Derek! What the… Shit. Are you having a panic attack? Fuck, alright, uh, okay… Hey, look at me. Look at me! Breathe in with me for seven. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hold it for four. One, two, three, four. Let it out for eight. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Good. Do it again.” Whatever this hallucination was saying was helping Derek’s head become just a little more clear, his breathing a little more in control. Derek closes his eyes and focuses on the voice that he is going to miss so much.

            When Derek’s breathing is back to normal, the hands on his cheeks are still there. He doesn’t dare open his eyes, not wanting to illusion to go away. His shoulders start to shake and he isn’t sure why.

            “Derek…?” The question is soft, but it makes Derek’s eyes snap open. Stiles is staring at him, face full of concern and fear. His hair and clothes are wet and Derek can smell something spicy clinging to his skin. _The chilies…_ “What the hell? Since when do you have panic attacks?” He sinks against the chest of drawers directly across from Derek, tugging a hand through his hair. Utter relief floods through Derek.

            “You… You were dead… That thing enchanted you and Lydia said if you got in the water you would be gone. You got in the water… I tried to stop you, but you wouldn’t listen… How… How are you here?” Stiles huffs out a laugh and Derek doesn’t really see how this situation is funny.

            “That’s the thing. You only are a goner if you get in the water when you are enchanted. I wasn’t actually enchanted. He just thought I was. I had a bag of the chili and flour mixture in my pocket all night. I was never in any danger. He had no effect on me, he only thought he did. I’m human, one of the only ones who can be affected by their charm, so Lydia and I came up with a plan to make me bait. I didn’t tell anyone because I knew none of you would like it. But it worked, didn’t it?” That relief that was just flowing through Derek’s system? Yeah, it’s gone, burned up by the pure rage now flooding his veins. Stiles must sense Derek’s shift in mood because he quietly asks “Derek?” reaching out to touch Derek’s arm. Derek snatches his arm back and stands. He has to take a few deep breaths so he doesn’t shift and howl and worry Scott. “Uh… Are you alright?” Derek whirls around, causing Stiles to flinch.

            “Do I look alright?! I just had a fucking panic attack because I thought that you were dead. You took an unnecessary risk that endangered your life without informing the rest of the pack of your plan. What if that chili shit hadn’t worked? What if that _thing_ ,” Derek spits the word like venom, “had been able to enchant you? What if you had fallen into the water and really been gone?” Derek’s hands are shaking and he has to take a few more breathes to prevent his claws from sprouting. It’s been a long time since he was this angry and even then it was his anchor. It helped his control, didn’t wear it thin. “Do you understand what that would do to me? I mean, to the pack? To Scott? To _your dad_? How stupid are you? Why do you keep throwing yourself into shit when you know you can get hurt, get killed? Why do you take risks like that?”

            “Because you do.” And with that, every ounce of anger in Derek’s body is gone. Three words and all the pure rage setting his veins on fire is completely dissolved. Stiles cracks a small smile, knowing the effect he has on Derek. “I’m gonna call Scott and let him know that you are okay.”

            “Does everyone else know you are okay?”

            “Well, yeah, and you would have too if you hadn’t run off into the woods like an idiot. You left your phone at the lake and Scott tried the howling thing, but you never answered him. I’m sure he is super worried about you…” Derek crosses his arms and huffs. “Sourwolf…” Stiles mutters under his breath, knowing full well that Derek can hear him loud and clear. “Hey Scottie. Derek is fine. I just found him having a panic attack because he thought I was dead.” _“He what?”_ “Yeah, had a panic attack.” _“Dude, you gotta tell him. I think you’d be surprised what you’ll find out.”_  “The panic attack made it pretty clear that we are both on the same page. So, I think there is some stuff we have to talk about. I’ll talk to you later?” _“Yeah, love you bro. Glad you’re not actually dead.”_   “You and me both, Scottie. Love you, dude.”

            “Soooo….” Derek scratches at the back of his neck, which Stiles will tell him later is completely adorable. “Same page, huh?” Stiles takes a step forward and opens his arms, tilting his head to the right. The glint in his eye tells Derek that he knows exactly what that gesture means. Derek takes a tentative step forward. Stiles just raises his eyebrows, so Derek closes the distance between them. His arms snake around Stiles’ waist and he runs his nose up the length of his neck, scenting him to make sure he really is okay. Derek doesn’t realize a low whine is coming from the back of his throat until Stiles’ hand is coming up to card through the hair at the nape of his neck.

            “It’s okay, big guy. I promise that I won’t take any more unnecessary risks unless you and Scott approve of them first.” Stiles runs a hand over Derek’s shoulder and a low growl rumbles through Derek’s chest. “Who knew wolves growled when they were happy, too?” Derek nips at the skin under Stiles’ ear for that. He doesn’t expect it to makes Stiles’ hips buck into his, but right now, he ignores that. All he wants to do is take a nap and make sure that every inch of his bed smells like them. Derek squats the tiniest bit and wraps hands around the back of Stiles’ thighs. He gets the hint and jumps lightly, letting Derek take his weight.

            They make it to the bed and Derek burrows under the fluffy comforter, stripping down to his boxers and pulling Stiles to him. Stiles moves to be the small spoon, but Derek makes a sad noise, so he rolls back over. He lets Derek shove his face into his neck and sling a leg over his thigh, simply wrapping an arm around Derek’s waist and kissing his forehead as they both pass out.

           

Derek is forced awake by the chill running through his body. That’s weird… He never gets cold… He is lying on his stomach and swipes a hand out, searching for Stiles. All his fingers feel is an empty cold spot. Immediately, he shoves into a sitting position, heart already racing out of his chest. Derek takes a deep breath trying to find Stiles in the rest of the loft. The scent is there, but only just. Clearly from the times Stiles has sprawled out on his furniture during pack meetings. Derek starts to feel his breathing become irregular, in the exact same way it did last night before Stiles showed up. Or the illusion of Stiles that Derek’s panic-riddled brain came up with. _Oh god. Stiles never came over last night. He really is dead. That fucking thing got to him and he is gone forever. Fuck. FUCK._ Derek can’t breathe right and he is 99% sure he is about thirty seconds from passing out when Stiles tears into the bedroom and climbs into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around Derek’s waist and tugging him to his chest.

“Derek, breathe. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here. Breathe with me Derek. Come on.” Derek clings to his arms and slowly begins to match his breaths to Stiles’. Eventually he turns and kisses Derek hard until they are both a little breathless. “You wanna tell me what that was about?”

“You were gone and the sheets were cold. I thought… I thought that last night didn’t happen and that you really were dead. That I just imagined you coming here… Don’t do that to me…” Stiles kisses his temple and murmurs a sorry into his hair. “Where did you go?” It occurs to him that Stiles is wearing jeans and one of Derek’s sweaters. The maroon one he had discarded to the floor when they crawled into bed last night.

“You have like, no food here. And no coffee. Which is like, a crime against humanity. Or against me at least. That is going to change ASAP if you expect me to spend any time here before 11 am. Seriously. Who doesn’t drink coffee? Oh… You are totally one of those people that wakes up at like 6 in the morning no matter what day it is and like, goes to work out before starting their day…” Stiles makes a disgusted face, his nose scrunching up in a way that makes Derek kiss the tip of it. “Oh, right, you asked where I went.” Derek rolls his eyes and runs his nose up the left side of Stiles’ neck. “Well, you don’t have any food, so I went and got us coffee and breakfast. Wasn’t sure how you like your coffee, so I just got you black…” Leave it to Stiles to be nervous about a coffee order.

“Black is fine,” Derek sighs, leaving out the fact that he usually gets a latte. The wide grin on Stiles’ face is worth the extra bitterness. “What did you get for breakfast?” A tug of his hand and Derek is being towed to the kitchenette. He takes a deep breath and relishes in the smell of at least five different breakfast foods bombarding his senses. “Looks great.”

“Dude, I am so hungry… And not even the slightest bit hung over. I’m proud of myself for that one.” Derek rolls his eyes and grabs all of the bags of food, carrying them back to bed. “Breakfast in bed… I like it. I’m starting to think that I like anything that has to do with you and bedhead, though. Because I think you might be the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Stiles cards a hand through his hair once they get settled back into bed, no doubt making his ‘bedhead’ situation that much worse. Derek nips at the inside of his wrist before digging into a stack of pancakes.

They eat in companionable silence, for the most part. At one point Stiles calls him an animal because Derek refuses to use the fork Stiles brought him. He just growls and goes back to his hashbrowns.

 

“Heeeeyyyy Deeerrreeekkk?” Derek picks up his head from where it’s pillowed on Stiles’ stomach. “So, this is a thing, right? This thing between us?” Derek bites back the urge to call him an idiot when he sees how genuine and slightly terrified Stiles looks.

“It’s definitely a thing. As long as you want it to be.”

“Oh, I want it to be. I want so hard.” Stiles pushes on Derek’s shoulder until he rolls over and Stiles can lie on top of him. Derek rumbles low in his chest as Stiles presses a feverish and hurried kiss to his lips. “So hard…” Stiles immediately blushes at the double meaning in his words. The tips of his ears turn pink and it’s all Derek can do not to bite them. He simply surges up to capture Stiles’ lips in another burning kiss. There’s a lot of teeth, too much tongue, and the angle isn’t quite right, but it is perfect regardless. Derek gives into the urge to get his hands on more skin and shoves them under the sweater Stiles is wearing. His hands fist in the front of Derek’s t-shirt, a low moan being swallowed into the kiss. Stiles hips start to rock against his own. Derek thinks he doesn’t even mean to do it. Derek lets his hands slip down to squeeze at Stiles’ firm ass. He immediately pulls back when Stiles’ scent goes spicy with nervousness.

“Stiles, I need you to tell me if you are okay with where this is going. If there is a single doubt in your mind about this, we don’t go any further. I’m not going to be disappointed if you want to stop. But I will be if you don’t tell me when something isn’t okay. Sound good?” Stiles just kisses him again before Derek pushes at his chest and gives him a stern look. Well, as stern of a look as Derek can give with his boner tenting his boxers and pushing up against Stiles’ ass. “Hey, I need to hear you say it.”

“Yeah, yeah, big guy. Whatever. Let’s do the do. Make the beast with two backs. Dance the horizontal mambo. Frickle fra…” Derek slaps a hand over Stiles’ mouth before any other stupid names fall from his lips.

“Stiles, do you honestly think I believe that you aren’t nervous when you can’t even say ‘let’s have sex’?” Stiles bites his palm, smirking when Derek yelps in surprise.

“Hey now. I never said I wasn’t nervous. I’m losing my virginity. Clearly this is a big deal, but I trust you. I know that you will take care of me and make it good for both of us, since I haven’t the slightest clue what I’m doing. But I promise that I will tell you if I am not okay with anything, alright? That good enough for you and your grumpiness?”

“I’m not grumpy…” Derek isn’t pouting about the fact that the pack still uses that word to describe him. He isn’t. He is a lot better than he used to be. Ask anyone. No more lurking in the burnt-out shell of his childhood home. No more threatening to rip people’s throats out with his teeth. Well threatening and actually intending to go through with said threat.

“Yeah, sure, sourwolf.” The huff that comes out of Derek’s lungs is an involuntary reaction to the stupid nickname Stiles made up years ago. “So are we gonna do the…” Derek glares at him. “Uh… Are we gonna _have sex_ or what?” _You are such an idiot…_ The glint of pure hope in Stiles’ eyes makes things in Derek’s chest, that he’d rather not address the severity of, flutter around. In favor of ignoring the emotions rolling around inside his head, Derek flips them to press Stiles into the mattress. “That’s more like it.”

 

Derek won’t admit that he gives into Stiles’ urgency because he is just as desperate to get skin on skin contact with the boy. And Derek _really_ needs to stop referring to him as a boy when the person beneath him is nothing but toned, lithe, built _man_. Which is odd, because Derek really isn’t sure when that transition happened, but he isn’t one to complain, now is he?

Derek catalogues every reaction Stiles gives him. Each sigh, hitch of breath, twitch, curse, prayer, moan, _whine_ that comes from this gorgeous person under him. Catalogues the way he opens so beautifully for Derek’s fingers. The way he begs at first, but then goes completely silent the closer he gets to the edge. The way he bites down on his lip to keep quiet, a habit from years of needing to be quiet while jerking off down the hall from his dad. The way he shakes when Derek finally pushes in, clinging to Derek’s shoulders like he will float to the ceiling if he lets go. Which if he feels anywhere near the high Derek is feeling, he just might.

It isn’t until Derek tugs his lip free and whispers ‘ _I want to hear you_ ’ in Stiles’ ear that he feels Stiles really relax into each thrust of Derek’s hips. Then, without the restrictions of parental proximity, Stiles gets loud. And when Derek says loud, he means _loud_. Like, moans and groans that would put porn stars to utter shame. Derek is suddenly extremely thankful for the fact that he is the only person who lives in the entire building.

“Der’k…” With each moan of his name, that burning heat in the pit of Derek’s stomach grows, his control over his wolf slipping little by little. He feels his eyes flash, before going to the brilliant blue. His fangs drop as he mouths at Stiles’ neck. “Oh god. So close… Please. Please… Pleeeeeaaaaaase.” Derek knows that statistically speaking, the chance of two people orgasming at the same time is pretty unlikely. But there is something in his chest that tells Derek that this isn’t just chance. That weird thing that has been fluttering around in there all morning. Derek is terrified to give it a name, but the way Stiles gazes up at him makes it a little easier to handle. Because _holy shit_ , Derek is in love with Stiles. When in the hell did that happen? Last Derek checked, Stiles was an annoying, hyperactive, skinny teenager that he couldn’t stand. Now he is the most amazingly sexy and adorable person Derek has ever seen. Oh god, Derek is in so much trouble. “Hey, you still with me?” Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s sweat-soaked hair.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Zoned out for a second. My brain is a little fried right now… From, you know…” _Figuring out I’m in love with you._

“Look who can’t say sex now.” Derek lets his fangs drop and snatches Stiles wrist between his teeth, not biting, just holding it in his mouth. “That was pretty great, but I think I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a little surprised.” Derek raises his head off where it’s pillowed on Stiles’ chest, raising an eyebrow. “I didn’t really expect you to be that gentle…” Derek can feel Stiles heart tick up the slightest and his smell is slightly embarrassed now.

“What do you mean?”

“Okay, well… When I thought about it, and boy did I think about it, I figured that you’d be all rough and growling. That it would be all hard and fast. Not that I am opposed to that. But I just wasn’t expecting you to be all soft touches and long looks, taking your time and making sure I was okay every second… It was kind of awesome.” The only thing floating through Derek’s head is ‘I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.’ And it scares the crap out of him.

“Well, my first time was rough and painful and actually pretty awful. So I wanted to make sure that it was good for you. That you had a good first experience.” Stiles pushes him off his chest and sits up.

“Hold on. Was… was your first time with… _her_?” Derek knows that he means Kate. His skin never fails to crawl when he thinks back to her whispering in his ear, running those blood red nails along his skin, using him to get her own pleasure. If Derek remembers right, he didn’t even get off before she was rolling out of bed, slipping back into her tight jeans, and slipping out the door without a word.

“Yeah, it was…” Stiles slides his hand over Derek’s shoulder and gives him his ‘you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to’ look. “She, uh, I wasn’t ready. It was only a few months after I kil… after Paige died, so I just didn’t want to. But she was so beautiful and told me that I would be lucky to lose my virginity to someone like her. And I believed her. She was only in it for herself. It was… really bad. She just wanted to get off and didn’t give a shit if it was good for me or not.”

“Derek…” Stiles looks like he just had his heart ripped in two and Derek feels his wolf whine. Derek decides right then that he never wants Stiles to look like that again. “I honestly thought that I couldn’t hate her anymore than I already do. This is an all-time high. Jesus…” Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s hair one more time. “I’m so sorry…” Derek’s wolf whines again, clawing at the surface, trying to get closer to its mate.

“Stiles…”

“Yeah, I know. I shouldn’t apologize because there is nothing I could have done…”

“That’s not what I was going to say.” Stiles looks surprised. Derek fleetingly wonders if asking this of Stiles would be too much, would it be too soon for this. Then, Stiles kisses him and Derek knows he can ask anything of the man sitting next to him. “Um, my wolf is kind of going a little crazy right now…Would it be weird if I did a full shift and we just slept for awhile?” Stiles’ eyes go wide and for a second, Derek is sure that he pushed too hard. But Stiles just smiles at him and flops onto his back. Derek smiles to himself and slips out of his boxers.

Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He lets his wolf take over and feels his bones shift around and elongate. When he opens his eyes, Stiles looks a little stunned, but quickly recovers and pats the bed next to him. Derek has to fight off the urge to turn in a circle a few times before laying down; knowing Stiles would come up with a million dog jokes to slowly kill him with.

“Come here, big guy. I’ve always wanted a dog…” Stiles’ smirk tells Derek that this is only the beginning of the list of dig jokes he has. Derek just lets out a breath and flops heavily onto Stiles’ chest, making him let out a small ‘oof’ noise. Stiles opens his mouth and Derek licks a wet stripe up the side of his face to make him shut up. “Okay, gross. Don’t do that. Licking as a human is totally okay. As a wolf though? No, that’s getting just a wee bit too close to the bestiality ledge for my comfort.” Derek rolls his eyes and shoves his muzzle into Stiles’ neck, his wolf preening at their combined scent that is rolling off of them in waves. “Hey, uh, Der? There is kind of something I should probably tell you.” Stiles scent goes spicy again and Derek is suddenly terrified of what might roll off his tongue next. “I, uh… I kind of am totally in love with you, maybe…” Derek lets out a loud yip, his wolf all but winning over the urge to howl loudly. He shifts back to human form, all the while, Stiles is staring at the ceiling and… Is he holding his breath? He is totally holding his breath…

“Stiles… Look at me. I kind of am totally in love with you, too. Maybe.”

“I really didn’t want to be the cliché hwhere you have sex and then in your post-orgasm fogginess, make the mistake of telling someone that kind of thing, but you know what? Post-orgasm fog aside, you are an amazingly selfless person and I can’t imagine spending time with anyone other than you.” Stiles barely takes a breath between sentences, relief clear and bright in his scent.

“I should probably talk to you about mating pretty soon, then.” Stiles looks intrigued for about five seconds, but then just pulls Derek to his chest and laughs.

“Yeah, we’ll get to that after naptime. I’m exhausted.”

 

 

They do eventually talk about mates. Derek has to tell Stiles at least four times that it is a permanent deal; that there is no breaking it or letting it fade, before he thinks it has gotten through to Stiles. When Derek asks if he is sure for the tenth time, Stiles just rolls his eyes and says something along the lines of ‘mate me, wolfman’. And who is Derek to refuse such a tempting offer?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading. I am still trying to figure out if smut is my thing or not. And considering the fact that I am a girl and have no idea how gay sex actually works, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase tell me if anything is like glaringly wrong with any of my story. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. My tumblr is offmyrocker95 and you should come say hi. I love you all and thank you again for reading!!! *smooches*


End file.
